Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan
|type = Single |album = The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~ and Best! Morning Musume 20th Anniversary |artist = Morning Musume |released = August 28, 2013 October 12, 2013 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Event V, digital download |length = 21:36 (REA, LED), 22:36 (REB, LEE), 22:31 (LEA, LEB, LEC) |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Brainstorming / Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai 53rd Single (2013) |Next = Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? 55th Single (2014) }} Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan (わがまま 気のまま 愛のジョーク／愛の軍団; Selfish, Easy Going, Jokes of Love / Love's Army) is Morning Musume's 54th single. It was released on August 28, 2013 in 7 editions: 2 regular and 5 limited. The first press came with a poster of 6 kinds, different depending on the retailer. Tracklist CD Regular Edition A; Limited Edition D #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Ai no Gundan #Bouya (坊や; Boy) - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Instrumental) #Ai no Gundan (Instrumental) Regular Edition B; Limited Edition E #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Ai no Gundan #Funwari Koibito Ichinensei (ふんわり恋人一年生; Gentle First Year Lover) - Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Instrumental) #Ai no Gundan (Instrumental) Limited Edition A-C #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Ai no Gundan #Makeru Ki Shinai Kon'ya no Shoubu (負ける気しない 今夜の勝負, I Don't Feel Like Losing, Tonight's A Battle) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Instrumental) #Ai no Gundan (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Music Video) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Ai no Gundan (Music Video) #Ai no Gundan (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition C DVD #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Close-up Ver.) #Ai no Gundan (Close-up Ver.) #Making Eizou (メイキング映像; Making-of Footage) Event V "Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke" #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Oda Sakura Solo Ver.) Event V "Ai no Gundan" #Ai no Gundan (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) #Ai no Gundan (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Ai no Gundan (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #Ai no Gundan (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) #Ai no Gundan (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) #Ai no Gundan (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) #Ai no Gundan (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) #Ai no Gundan (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) #Ai no Gundan (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) #Ai no Gundan (Oda Sakura Solo Ver.) Featured Members *6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura Single Information ;Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru *Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO"モーニング娘。 8/28発売 シングル「わがまま 気のまま 愛のジョーク／愛の軍団」" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Blog. 2013-07-18."振り付けしましたシリーズ☆" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2013-08-27. *Music Video: Fukui Hideaki ;Ai no Gundan *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru *Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO"振り付けしましたシリーズ☆" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2013-08-28. *Music Video: Fukui Hideaki ;Bouya *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru *Chorus: Michishige Sayumi ;Funwari Koibito Ichinensei *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: AKIRA *Rap Arrangement: U.M.E.D.Y. *Chorus: AKIRA, Sayashi Riho ;Makeru Ki Shinai Kon'ya no Shoubu *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Egami Kotaro *Chorus: Michishige Sayumi, Sayashi Riho Promotion Release Events= *October 12, 2013: Osaka *October 19, 2013: Kanagawa |-|Handshake & Cheki Events= *September 14, 2013: Tokyo 1 **''Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke'' Group A: Michishige, Fukumura, Suzuki, Sato, Kudo **''Ai no Gundan'' Group A: Ikuta, Sayashi, Iikubo, Ishida, Oda *September 15, 2013: Tokyo 2 **''Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke'' Group B: Fukumura, Ikuta, Sayashi, Sato, Oda **''Ai no Gundan'' Group B: Michishige, Suzuki, Iikubo, Ishida, Kudo *September 23, 2013: Tokyo 3 **''Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke'' Group C: Michishige, Fukumura, Suzuki, Ishida, Oda **''Ai no Gundan'' Group C: Ikuta, Sayashi, Iikubo, Sato, Kudo *September 29, 2013: Osaka **''Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke'' Group A **''Ai no Gundan'' Group A *October 27, 2013: Aichi **''Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke'' Group B **''Ai no Gundan'' Group B Performances Concert Performances ;Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezoore!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ *Naruchika Morning Musume '14 *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ *℃-ute (910) no Hi Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Morning Musume '14 Live Concert in New York *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ *Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Houston *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 *Naruchika Morning Musume '16 *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ *Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Taipei *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Morning Musume '17 Concert Tour Haru ~THE INSPIRATION!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 - Tsubaki Factory *Morning Musume '17 Live Concert in Hong Kong *Naruchika Morning Musume '17 *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Kubota Nanami *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ALL FOR ONE~ - Hello! Project *Morning Musume '18 Concert Tour Aki ~GET SET, GO!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 *MORNING MUSUME '18 Fall Concert Tour ~GET SET, GO!~ in Mexico City *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Aki ~KOKORO&KARADA~ *Morning Musume '19 ~KOKORO&KARADA~ at Shinjuku ReNY ;Ai no Gundan *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekooze!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ *Naruchika Morning Musume '14 *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ (part of a medley) *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~ *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ *Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Houston *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 - Juice=Juice, Country Girls *Naruchika Morning Musume '16 *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ *Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Taipei *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Morning Musume '17 Concert Tour Haru ~THE INSPIRATION!~ *℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team℃-ute~ (opening act) *Morning Musume '17 Live Concert in Hong Kong *Naruchika Morning Musume '17 *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "beautiful" - Hello! Project *Tanaka Reina Tandoku Kouen ~ Reina 100%! vol.5 Neopal Lady♡ - Tanaka Reina ;Makeru Ki Shinai Kon'ya no Shoubu *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Aki ~KOKORO&KARADA~ *Morning Musume '19 ~KOKORO&KARADA~ at Shinjuku ReNY ;Funwari Koibito Ichinensei *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ ;Bouya *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ - Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, Ogata Haruna, Makino Maria (part of a medley) *SAYUMINGLANDOLL ~BIRTHDAY LIVE 2019~ - Michishige Sayumi TV Performances *2013.08.23 Music Station (Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke) *2013.08.30 Music Dragon (Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke) *2013.09.10 Odaiba Gasshuukoku Mezamashi Live 2013 (Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke) *2013.09.12 Music Japan (Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke) *2013.09.24 Oha Suta (Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke) *2013.11.03 J-MELO *2014.07.31 The Girls Live (Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke) *2016.08.26 Music Station (Ai no Gundan) Event Performances *2019.08.10 ROCK IN JAPAN FESTIVAL (Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke) Chart Positions Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Ranking ;Monthly Rankings ;Yearly Ranking Total reported sales: 158,915 Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="5" align="center"| | Billboard Japan Adult Contemporary Airplay | align="center"|22 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=adult_airplay&year=2013&month=09&day=9 |- | Billboard Japan Hot Top Airplay | align="center"|32 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=top_airplay&year=2013&month=09&day=9 |- | Billboard Japan Hot Singles Sales | align="center"|2 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=sales&year=2013&month=09&day=9 |- |Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center"|2 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot100&year=2013&month=09&day=9 |- |Billboard Japan Hot Singles Sales Year End 2013 | align="center" |84 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=sales_year&year=2013 |- | rowspan="1" align="center"| |US J-Pop iTunes Chart | align="center" |9 | align="center" |http://hellonewsservice.wordpress.com/2013/09/08/us-j-pop-itunes-charts-september-08-2013/ |} Trivia *The single was officially announced on July 17, 2013 in episode #24 of Hello! Project Station."Berryz工房七夕LIVE&モーニング娘。コメント&小田さくら&Juice=Juice MC：萩原舞【ハロ！ステ#24】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station. 2013-07-17. *This is the first single to not feature 6th generation member Tanaka Reina in over 10 years since "AS FOR ONE DAY". *The slapping choreography in "Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke" is a homage to the 1981 hit song "High School Lullaby" by Imokin Trio. *This single has become Morning Musume's best selling single since "Koko ni Iruzee!" (2002). It is also the third number one single in a row for the current group, which was previously achieved in 2001. This is also the group's last single under the name Morning Musume. *The single ranked #1 in the weekly Oricon charts with 158,915 copies sold overall.http://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/w/2013-09-09/ The single ranked #41 on the Oricon yearly chart for 2013.http://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/y/2013/more/3/ *As of April 2018, the "Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke" music video has over 10,000,000 views on YouTube, becoming the third after the "One・Two・Three / The Matenrou Show" Dance Shot Ver. and "Ren'ai Revolution 21" to do so. Additionally, "Ai no Gundan" has over 5,000,000 views. *This is the third consecutive single to debut at #1 on the Oricon Daily and Weekly Charts. *After only two weeks, this became the best selling single for all members since joining Morning Musume (until 2014). *This was the highest selling Hello! Project single of 2013. Additional Videos File:モーニング娘。 『愛の軍団』(Morning Musume。 "GUNDAN" of the love ) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Ai no Gundan (Dance Shot Ver.) File:モーニング娘。 『わがまま 気のまま 愛のジョーク』(Morning Musume。 Selfish,easy going,Jokes of love ) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Dance Shot Ver.) Notes # "Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke" was the only A-side included in the 2013 album The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~. The 2019 album Best! Morning Musume 20th Anniversary is the first to include "Ai no Gundan" in a compilation. References External Links *Special Site *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Tsunku Liner Notes (English Translation) *Lyrics: Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke, Ai no Gundan, Bouya, Funwari Koibito Ichinensei, Makeru Ki Shinai Kon'ya no Shoubu it:Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan es:Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:2013 Singles Category:2013 DVDs Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:10 Members Line-Up Category:Rumored Single Category:11th Generation Singles In Category:Double A-Side Single Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:2013 Number 1 Singles Category:Gold Certification Category:Highest Ranking Single Category:2013 Event Vs